Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to infusion pump programming analysis. Specifically, disclosed is a system and method that matches delayed infusion auto-programs with manually entered infusion programs and analyzes differences therein. At least one embodiment optionally displays an error message at the infusion pump if the manual or auto-program request is inconsistent with a drug library. At least one embodiment analyzes the differences in the manual program and the stale auto-program and saves the results of the analysis locally in the pump or remotely in a remote server for subsequent review and/or data mining.
Description of the Related Art
Infusion pumps are commonplace among medical devices in modern hospitals. The pumps serve as a useful tool for delivering medication to patients, and are particularly beneficial for their great accuracy in delivering medication at a specific rate and dose. Moreover, medical facilities have enabled hospital caregivers, such as nurses, to deliver medication to patients using auto-programming features available for the infusion pump. Although auto-programming features may reduce errors made manually by hospital caregivers, medical facilities still struggle with identifying and responding to errors made when using an infusion pump. In a conventional auto-programmable pump, error codes and messages may be sent surreptitiously from the pump to other areas of the medical network, but are not immediately accessible to a hospital caregiver submitting an auto-program request at the infusion pump. Furthermore, these error codes often do not specifically describe the error to the caregiver at the pump so that the caregiver may immediately respond to the error.
In addition, known systems do not analyze potential acceptable events if the manual program entered by the caregiver while waiting for an auto-program to arrive at the infusion pump is acceptable. Known systems do not store or analyze the differences between the manual program and the auto-program to determine response times, quality of data entry by the caregiver, and do not learn from caregivers that are at the point of care and thus may purposefully enter a different infusion rate or volume. Thus, there is a need for system and method that matches delayed infusion auto-programs with manually entered infusion programs and analyzes differences therein.